чou яe αll I иeed
by Srita-Roja
Summary: one-shot. Y esque el AMOR siempre va de la mano con el DOLOR... SasuxSaku


* * *

mi primer One-shoth....

S**r**i**t**a: **R**o**j**a

_Los personajes de naruto no son miOs... son de kishimoto-san... n____nU_

_Te recomiendo que leas este fanfic mientras escuchas You´re all I need de _**M_otley Crue_**

* * *

_Y esque el amor simpre va de la mano con el dolor..._

**

* * *

**

**You´re all I need**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

El amor era nuestro todo.

Era lo que mi vida necesitaba.

Eras todo lo que anhelaba.

Pero aun no estoy totalmente seguro de que fue lo que paso…

Tal vez el alcohol me enceño la mejor manera de querer, mis amigos y tu; siempre te preferí mil veces más que a ellos, sin ninguna duda, te ame sin límites, te quise sin condiciones.

Aquellas noches que hacíamos el amor hasta el amanecer, cuando nuestra pasión no tenia freno… todo lo di por ti, y yo te dije que siempre hibas a hacer Mía

-

-

-

-

-

**_The_ blade of my knife**

**Faced away from your heart**

**Those last few nights**

**It turned and sliced you apart**

**This love that I tell**

**Now feels lonely as hell**

**From this padded prision cell**

-

-

-

-

-

Quizá todo lo que logre fue un error.

El odio me segaba y los celos me quemaban,

Tus salidas repentinas al hospital hacían que dudara de tu fidelidad, me volvia totalmente loco.

Loco por no saber lo que hacías, loco por no saber con quién te encontrabas. Loco por ti, loco por tu amor y loco por tu cuerpo…

Todo lo que recuerdo fue pelear por cosas estúpidas como siempre lo hacíamos, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, te golpeé, te tome a la fuerza y tú te resististe…

Solo recuerdo el pequeño instante en donde el frio cuchillo que sostenía sobre mis manos atravesó tu corazón…

-

-

-

-

-

**So many times I said**

**You´d only be mine**

**I gave my blood and my tears**

**And loved you cyanide**

**When you took my lips**

**I took your breath**

**Sometimes love´s better off dead**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y es que tú eres todo lo que necesito…

Mi razón de ser, mi luz de cada día, mi droga. Mi soberbia y mi lujuria.

Tú eres la causante de este estúpido egoísmo.

Tú eres la mujer perfecta, perfecta para mí; la que entiende mis sueños y anhelos.

La que fue mi compañera en esta vida… y la que será mi amante en la muerte fría.

-

-

-

-

-

**You´re all I need, make you only mine**

**I loved you so I set you free**

**I had to take your life**

**You´re all I need, you´re all I need**

**You´re all I need, and I loved you so**

**But you didn´t love me**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Porque te dije que serías solo mía…

Te lo dije y ahora solo tu cuerpo es mío, de nadie más, tal vez pienses que soy un egoísta…

¿Pero que no el amor es así?

Ahora solo pienso en ti, quizás este fue el error más grande del mundo, pero esto realmente me ayudo a mantenerte conmigo en casa… en mi cama y ahora tu cuerpo jamás se ira de mi, y ahora estoy seguro que no me mentiras ni me engañaras con alguien más. Tu cuerpo se quedo pero tu alma se fue y te prometo mi Cerezo poder alcanzarte en algún momento de la eternidad.

-

-

-

-

-

**Laid out cold, know we´re both alone**

**But killing you helped me keep you home**

**I guess it was bad**

**Cause love can be sad**

**But we finally made the news**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Todo el mundo no entiende el por qué de esto.

Pero ellos no necesitan enterarse de nada de lo que pase entre nosotros, ahora veo tu sonrisa congelada en tus labios y tomo de ellos tu ultimo respiro, porque sé que ahora nunca abrirás los ojos y que jamás volverás hacer el amor en este cuerpo. Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos lo adore, fuiste siempre MIA, como yo tuyo, mi poesía, mi música y mí amor se han ido contigo…

Y es que estos estúpidos policías, reporteros y vecinos nunca comprenderán lo que siempre significaste para mi, y es que siempre fuiste MIA… aunque ahora solo te has quedado dormida.

-

-

-

-

-

**Tied up smiling**

**I thought you were happy**

**Never opened your eyes**

**I thought you were napping**

**I got so much to learn**

**About love in this world**

**But finally made the news**

-

-

-

-

-

Y es que tu eres todo lo que necesito .

Mi aire para respirar, mi agua para calmar mi sed y la sangre que corre por mis venas.

Nadie nunca será capaz de sentir algo así….

Porque yo te amé con toda mi locura, ahora este amor te dejo libre en un cielo donde nunca podrás ser de otro, tu alma vive en mi cabeza y tu cuerpo… seguíra siendo MIO

Por toda una larga eternidad.

-

-

-

-

-

**you´re all I need, make you only mine**

**I loved you so, I set you free**

**I had to take your life**

**You´re all I need, you´re all I need**

**You´re all I need, You´re all I need**

**You´re all I need and I loved you so...**

**So i put you sleep**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Y es que ahora nada ni nadie nunca te separa de mi.

-

-

-

-

**You´re all I need, make you only mine**

**You´re all I need, you´re all I need**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

por que solo asi nunca podras dejarme, nunca te podras marchar y nunca seras de otro.

Esto fue la libertad de mi mente desenfrenada. Te ame con gran locura..._Sakura,_

Tus orbes verdes fueron mi perdición...

Ahora solo dejame alcanzarte en ese mar de mi locura...

* * *

¿ Que opinas ?

¿ te gusto ?

se aceptan criticas, regaños y consejos y sasuke´s... todo por mejorar!

**¿ Me regalas un review? OwO**


End file.
